


Suspended

by DanOfVulcan



Series: The Tucker-Reed Playroom [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom!Trip, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, ropes, sub!Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan





	

It had been somewhat stressful at first, being entirely at the mercy of someone else. No control, no power, nothing. Absolute surrender, irrevocable susceptibility. It had strained Malcolm Tucker-Reed’s mind, emotions, very self, and taken baby steps to build-up the comfort and security needed.

Trip knew, and understood. Not once occurred to him that his husband might not trust him. The blonde knew it wasn’t about trusting, but rather letting go. And for Malcolm Reed, whom had spent his life striving for control, letting go was no easy task.

But Malcolm did, eventually, become accustomed to the idea. When he admitted to being ready, it caused a whirlwind inside his husband’s chest.

“This week, Love”, the Englishman had said to his husband, one night, as they lay together in bed, ready to go to sleep. “I’m ready”, Malcolm offered, looking deep into Trip’s blue eyes.. “I want it”.

The blonde was dumbfounded. In a sense, he still was.

Malcolm was right in front of him, naked in all his glory, bounded, ropes all around his torso, legs, and feet. His arms tied behind his back, and the rope continuing on to tie his feet to his wrists, thence onto to the sheave. Blindfolded, bound, Malcolm was suspended about sixty centimeters from the floor. It was intense, far more intense than he could describe, and anxiety, lust, anticipation, curiosity, even fear, all coursed through him like plasma in a war coil. Though he never touched his dick, Malcolm knew he was close.

“How does it feel?” - Trip asked as he moved about the room, inspecting Malcolm - “to know you’re mine?” He paused briefly, and crouched beside Malcolm’s face. “Absolutely mine, for me to do whatever I want?”

Though Malcolm wasn’t able to look into his husband's eyes, he knew they had that predatory look to them right now. The same kind of look Trip gave him whenever lust and desire had taken a hold of him, and all he could think of was making love to his husband. And his voice... There was a feral character to his tone that, in a way, sent chills down Malcolm’s spine, and yet the Englishman yearned for more.

“It feels liberating, Sir”, the Englishman admitted, because it did. Though Malcolm feared, even for a nanosecond, the animalistic feel to his husband’s tone, he knew Trip would never hurt him, so it was a good scare. A safe scare.

Trip tugged at his husband’s nipples, squeezed them, twisted them, and Malcolm’s dick leaked precum, and Malcolm moaned, and squirmed, but to no avail. As he tried harder to break contact with Trip, in his squirming he started swinging around, suspended as he was, and the blonde did break contact, instead taking a few steps back, just standing there, watching his husband sway lightly from one side to the other.

When his suspended husband stopped swaying enough to almost be at rest, Trip crouched a few steps away, and took a look at his husband’s state. The Englishman’s dick was half hard, but leaking precum, and all around him droplets of sweat and other bodily fluids dotted the floor. The once white skin had patches of pink, where forceful slaps had been applied, and darker, red patches where pads and  whips had been used. Trip then got up, and approached his husband, again crouching, this time right beside him. He extended his arm, and reached for his husband’s dick, which, though still half-hard, was starting to give signs of life at the touch of the blonde’s hand.

Malcolm knew he wouldn’t last long, though it didn’t feel like they had been at it for more than an hour, and he didn’t want to frustrate his Dom by cumming too soon. “I won’t last long, Sir”, he finally admitted, with more than a note of defeat to his voice.

“That’s what I’m going for”, Trip provided, as he jacked his husband off. His breath sounded ragged, as if the scene was starting to take its toll on him as well, and as he felt his husband squirm, he let go of the throbbing, veiny dick. The Englishman’s leg muscles were tense, his buttocks clenched, and his entire body language spoke of an impending orgasm. One Trip Tucker had just denied him.

Malcolm cried out loud, not out of release, but of frustration. He had come so close. Just a couple more strokes and he’d have been over the edge. He wouldn’t even have needed the contact, so long as those strokes had happened. But no. His husband had removed his hand just in time, clearly observing his body language to know when Malcolm would orgasm.

 _He’s come a long way, my Trip,_ Malcolm thought to himself as he felt his entire body go numb. He could feel all the juices flowing inside him, his entire pelvic floor aching with the need of release.

“You wanna cum?” Trip asked, and suddenly Malcolm was brought back to reality. The Englishman had no time to answer as the blonde came up behind him. All the suspended man could do was comply as the Southerner spreaded Malcolm’s legs open, and reached for the butt plug poking from Malcolm’s asshole. Tugging at the base, Trip played with the toy, never removing it. Malcolm lost himself, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone speak. As Trip pushed the toy further inside, it hit his husband’s prostate, causing Malcolm to moan. Trip reached under Malcolm, and felt up the throbbing, precum leaking dick, and smiled, satisfied.

“So” - the blonde asked as he played with the butt plug, pushing it in and out - “you won’t last long?” Trip pulled the butt plug almost all the way out, and Malcolm screamed in pleasure. Trip only smiled. “That’s more like it, Mal”, and let go of the butt plug. Just like that the blonde was gone. Malcolm’s legs were no longer spreaded, though the butt plug remained in place.

Suddenly his hand was back, though Malcolm could tell that he was standing by his side. Trip tugged at the butt plug, and starting fucking Malcolm with it, hitting his prostate spot on. The Englishman was moaning, saying incoherent words, and barely registered as Trip came up behind him, letting go of the butt plug for only a moment, and spreaded his legs, getting a perfect view of his husband.

“You have the most beautiful ass, Malcolm”, the blonde said as he admired his husband, bound, suspended, surrendered, all the while slowly fucking the Englishman with the sex toy. He opened the lube bottle he had grabbed, and spilled a generous amount on his hand, proceeding to get his dick slick. Malcolm never heard the lid of the bottle open. “I wanna make you cum, Malcolm” - Trip half-whispered as he intensified the rhythm, a firm grip on the sex toy, Malcolm only panting by now closer and closer with every touch of the toy against his prostate - “I wanna make you cum so bad, you fucker”.

In one swift motion Trip pulled the butt plug out, making a ‘pop’ sound as he did so. Malcolm screamed as cum poured out of his dick slowly, and Trip watched as his husband stood motionless, his asshole a perfect ‘o’, stretched, red insides visible, and the blonde slipped his dick inside his husband.

“You’re mine, you’re mine, you’re mine” Trip chanted, almost like a mantra, as he fucked his husband, whom in turn came again. Soon, Trip was releasing a generous load of thick cum inside Malcolm’s asshole, screaming like an animal as he did so, sinking his fingernails into Malcolm’s skin, leaving his backs marked.

When the last drop of cum was out of his dick, Trip barely refrained from dropping over his husband. Instead, the hugged the shorter man from behind, kissing his neck. His dick never left Malcolm’s asshole, only when it became flaccid did it pop out of Malcolm’s ass, followed by gushes of a mixture of cum and lube.

Trip gathered enough energy, after a few moments, and gently got up to lay Malcolm on the floor. When the Englishman was finally down, and the rope no longer on the sheave, Trip proceeded to untie his hands and feet. Malcolm himself removed the blindfold, and looked into his husband’s eyes. He was astounded at how exhausted Trip looked.

“Three hours, love”, the blonde said as if reading Malcolm’s thoughts.

“Thank you”, was all Malcolm could think of. He really was thankful that Trip had shown him what he did. Had taken him where he took him.

Trip smiled, though tired, and caressed his husband’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Wonderful”.


End file.
